


Вальпургиева ночь

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: В свою сто сорок третью весну Сиэль наконец сдает ведьмовский экзамен и получает право прилететь на гору Блоксберг в Вальпургиеву ночь.





	Вальпургиева ночь

**Author's Note:**

> *пост 2-сезон  
> *отсылки к "Маленькой ведьме" О. Пройслера  
> *бета - Lolth

В темноте гора Блоксберг кажется пылающим факелом, настолько далеко и ярко полыхает Костер — слабые отсветы даже простые смертные видят. У тех сегодня тоже праздник, только на пару сотен ярдов ниже и в разы скучнее. Повезет, если никто из них тайными тропами наверх случайно не забредет: исход будет немножко смертельным.

Сиэль, перехватив древко метлы поудобнее, чуть отклоняется вправо, чтобы получше рассмотреть яркую россыпь огоньков-окон в деревушке у подножия горы.

В двадцать первом веке древнее место силы превратилось в Мекку для странных типов, пропагандирующих сыроедение и прочищение астральных чакр. Если бы не защита, укрывающая настоящую вершину Блоксберга, они бы и до Костра добрались да головешки на сувениры растащили.

И все же дух волшебства здесь еще жив.

Сиэль ежится, обновляет согревающие чары (у костра тепло, а пока приходится терпеть), и направляет метлу выше, корректируя курс и огибая гору: ему говорили — на Вальпургиеву ночь нужно являться строго с Запада.

Зарево волшебного Костра приближается, уже видны носящиеся вокруг него десятки черных точек — удивительно, сколько ведьм и ведьмаков берут на себя труд добраться на ежегодную «профессиональную вечеринку». Сиэль прищуривается и предвкушающе улыбается.

Маленьких ведьмочек и ведьмачков на гору не пускают: правила строгие, Сиэль лет сорок назад попытался пролезть без спросу — домой пришлось ковылять пешком и еще полгода прозябать без магии. Повторять не хотелось.

Официальное приглашение обошлось ему в целый век ведьмовской теории, практики и жизни в лесной глуши (пустыня бы для отработки чар тоже сгодилась, но Сиэль не любил жаркий климат) — только недавно он сумел доказать, что освоил свой дар, и сдать экзамен.

Та еще жуть: в его тихий Шеффилдский лес нагрянула леди Бриджит — Главная ведьма Европы собственной персоной — и заставила исполнить девяносто семь заклинаний подряд. Сиэль потом три недели простейшее зелье сварить не мог, руки дрожали.

(Старушку Бриджит он, к слову, безмерно уважал: в конце концов, именно она — его первый наставник на чародейском поприще). (И ни разу, на самом деле, не старушка, но нечего перед ребенком в образе древней карги являться — прозвище прилипло намертво).

Так что теперь он здесь по праву.

Сиэль пролетает насквозь клубы дыма — огненные искры садятся на его рубашку, оставляя крохотные прожженные пятна, — и смотрит вниз во все глаза.

Волшебный Костер не меньше двадцати ярдов в диаметре, и время от времени пара лесовиков, все в коре да листьях, подкидывает в него рассохшиеся бревна и охапки колдовских трав. Народу — тьма, Сиэль такое в последний раз на рождественской распродаже в торговом центре Лондона видел и едва выжил, выбираясь.

Ведьмы, одетые кто во что горазд (от чешуи и живых цветов — те природные наверняка — до фривольных кожаных костюмов — эти явно городские), летают вокруг Костра, собираются в стайки на земле, хохочут, пьют мухоморную настойку и состязаются в чародействе.

Ведьмаки — их всегда меньше — угрюмо подпирают столы с угощениями, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Сиэль косится на них с любопытством, но присоединиться не рискует: он как-то не очень уважает спиртное и средневековые мечи, а у большинства местных экземпляров на спине какая-нибудь железка да болтается.

Сделав аккуратный приветственный круг, Сиэль чувствует на себе недовольные взгляды, находит скрытое в тенях от костра возвышение и, зависнув в воздухе, приветственно кивает леди Бриджит.

Та отвечает степенно-изящным кивком и едва заметно грозит пальцем. (Сиэлю всегда было любопытно, сколько ей лет на самом деле: на вид — не старше тридцати, но подобные платья и черты лица он видел разве что в родовом поместье на старинных портретах).

Он извиняюще пожимает плечами, мол, не со зла опоздал, погода нелетная, и вместо того, чтобы спуститься навстречу новым знакомствам и угощению, кружит над костром, наслаждаясь ароматами трав, дымом и теплом. Какофония звуков вокруг оглушающая, но сквозь нее лейтмотивом доносятся резкие и ласкающие, развязные и невинные звуки скрипки.

Будто бы знакомые.

Сиэль останавливается и, прикрыв глаза, невольно проваливается в воспоминания.

_Себастьян играет почти каждую ночь — словно отдыхает от «никчемной слабости» своего господина._

_У Сиэля не получается ничего: ни через тьму шагнуть, чтобы в гостиную из кабинета переместиться, ни цвет у скатерти сменить, ни сюрикены — даже не вилки! — хотя бы на десять футов бросить._

_И вот Себастьян, днем вдоволь умаявшись с неспособным к элементарной демонической магии Сиэлем, уходит на крышу дальнего крыла поместья, чтобы играть до рассвета._

_Сиэль тихонько прокрадывается следом, затаивается в скрытой выемке каминной трубы и слушает. От пронзительной, обиженной, ищущей и тоскливой мелодии разрывается сердце._

_За три месяца демонской жизни шагать через тьму он так и не научился, зато однажды слышит, как воробьи за окном обсуждают богатый урожай на пшеничном поле. И розы у него — летний сорт — стоят в цвету со самого снега._

_Ногти вдруг начинают выцветать, приходится носить перчатки не снимая. Сиэль убежден: станут снова человеческими — и поминай как звали._

_А умирать теперь — вот так, с таким отношением Себастьяна, — принципиально не хочется. Хочется, чтобы знакомый, его личный Себастьян вернулся._

_Поэтому, когда черным остается всего полногтя, Сиэль «отпускает демона на свободу». И себя заодно._

Внезапно звуки скрипки обрываются в кульминации крещендо, возвращая Сиэля к реальности.

Естественно, он не научился шагать через тьму — нормальные ведьмы на дальние расстояния туманными тропами ходят. И вместо ножей — проклятьями кидают. Не говоря уже о том, что щелчком пальцев цвет скатертям не меняют — новичкам, каким был он, слово волшебное нужно.

Нет чтобы глаза раскрыть и увидеть, что за «демон» из Сиэля получился, а не лелеять обиду за упущенную душу.

Он встряхивает головой и, заслышав начало новой мелодии — светло-сладкой, как майский мед, но почему-то печальной, — спешивается и решительно направляется в сторону ее источника.

Заклятые коллеги-Демоны на Бал Тьмы (звучит претенциозно, но «адовы выходцы» еще бо́льшие любители пафосных церемоний, чем старейшие ведьмы) по традиции являются в числе последних, как почетные гости. В основном, ввиду их малочисленности — на сто ведьм один хилый демон с трудом наскребается.

Демонская мудрость, подкрепленная историческим опытом, гласит: «Не зли ведьму. Сожрать душу все равно не сможешь, а веками снимать с себя проклятья — замучаешься». Мудрости этой демоны еще при прошлом Князе вняли и состряпали Договор о сотрудничестве, объединив заодно и праздники — так, собственно, Вальпургиева ночь и появилась.

Старушка Бриджит потому и грозила пальцем — Сиэль клятвенно обещал не опаздывать и не нарушать протокол. Кто ж знал, что этот дурацкий туман никакое колдовство не возьмет (он сначала сильно на север взял, едва до Магдебурга не долетел, хорошо хоть вовремя сообразил путеводное начаровать).

Вот и явился вслед за почетными гостями, как самый почетный. Осталось надеяться, что Князь своим присутствием гору, как всегда, не почтил. Сиэль сам его не видел, но много слышал — тот еще чокнутый отшельник, последние полвека ни на одном шабаше не появляющийся. Поговаривали, хандра у него сердечная. В этот бред Сиэлю верилось слабо, вариант, что демоны по-тихому прикопали Князя, а теперь пытаются играть в демократию, был куда жизнеспособнее.

Не то чтобы Сиэль безумно хочет воскресить навыки общения с демонами, но музыка цепляет не хуже аркана, тревожит сердце и доносится из-за того ряда голых сосен, где сегодня обретаются «почетники».

***

Себастьян шагает из тьмы последним, в самый разгар празднества. Остальные демоны поспешно расступаются перед ним и стараются слиться с местностью: не понаслышке знают, что Князь не в духе.

Он обменивается любезностями с Главной ведьмой, равнодушно кивает паре демонов, отличившихся за прошедший год, опрокидывает в себя кубок чего-то сладко-пряного и, не обращая внимания на поднявшийся вокруг недовольный гул (судя по всему, кто-то из ведьм посмел прийти после него), удаляется ото всех на приличествующее по этикету расстояние.

Скрипка прыгает в руки ласковой кошкой. Первые звуки осторожные, но постепенно мелодия вплетается в ведьмовско-демонический гомон вокруг, и Себастьян закрывает глаза, позволяя ей увлечь себя.

Эта Вальпургиева ночь — вынужденная уступка, он не появлялся здесь больше полувека, вот и начали по теням шептаться, будто Князь ослабел, Договор не чтит. Пришлось профилактически сжечь десяток неугодных и явиться-таки сегодня, хотя все, чего хотелось на самом деле — вернуться в прохладную тишину дома.

Струны кричат вместо него и рвут душу, в который раз оживляя похороненные глубоко внутри воспоминания.

_Его единственный за долгие века существования господин оборачивается демоном и теряет свет своей души — что может быть хуже для того, кто лишь этой душой и любуется?_

_И демон из него получается бездне на смех — Себастьян учит, как умеет, но видит, что Сиэль скорее вышивать научится, чем метать ножи._

_Ну какой демон из подобной души?_

_Только инициацию, если та началась, остановить невозможно: медленная и весьма болезненная смерть Ханны ненадолго приносит облегчение, но ничего не меняет._

_Тем хуже становится, когда Сиэль — милорд — отпускает его. Конечно, Себастьян жаждет этого (подчинение демону, куда слабее его самого? Недолго ему тогда Князем ходить), но позволить несмышлёному, несмотря на весь свой ум, ребенку в одиночку выбираться из трясины бессмертия?_

_Себастьян не допустил бы, следил бы за ним — тайно, разумеется, — помогал, чем мог, оберегал от смертных идиотов и тихо ждал бы, когда Сиэль войдет в силу. (Рано или поздно это должно было случиться). А там и настоящее обучение бы затеял — нашел бы, как подступиться._

_Только вот, запутавшись в собственных мотивах, горечи и сожалениях, он забывает, что Сиэль, даже став демоном, не изменяет себе._

_Сразу после расторжения контракта он просто исчезает._

_Будучи Князем, Себастьян способен при желании отследить любого демона на подконтрольной территории._

_Не помогает. Он не ленится побывать на Востоке, Юге и махнуть через Атлантику, чтобы проверить и там — и находит лишь пустоту._

_Будто на свете никогда не жил не только смертный Сиэль Фантомхайв, но и демон Сиэль._

_Спустя шестьдесят лет Себастьян перестает надеяться: редкие смертные живут дольше._

Мелодия набирает силу, в ней — как и сотни раз до этого — сплетаются воедино щемящая тоска, невысказанный гнев и терпкая медовая сладость в память о свете потерянной души.

Он никогда не может ее завершить. Кажется, что получится, вытянет, но в последний момент все рушится: слишком глубоко проникает, слишком жестоко ранит даже демона.

Вот и теперь скрипка запинается, смычок болезненно цепляется за струны — Себастьян опускает инструмент и тяжело дышит, склонив голову.

Надолго ли у него еще хватит сил?

Тени правы — он слабеет. Демона поддерживает желание жить (или разрушать, на худой конец), а ему давно безразлично и то, и другое.

Увидеть бы заветную душу, хоть на мгновение.

Новая, последняя мелодия, соскальзывая со струн, жалобно стонет, касается сердца, и оно — черное, как все считают, — предательски сжимается.

Сквозь пронзительно-тягучие переливы музыки Себастьян едва воспринимает окружающий мир, но легкие шаги и тихий изумленный вздох почему-то различает.

Он поднимает взгляд.

Резкое движение — струна, тоненько взвизгнув, рвется.

Глаза Сиэля синие-синие, ноги босые, а метла в руках недвусмысленно намекает на очевидное.

О пробуждении крови предков при инициации Себастьян как-то не подумал.

***

За соснами обнаруживается милейшая лужайка прошлогодней травы и — как ни странно — один-единственный демон. Стоит, прикрыв глаза, и мирно играет на скрипке.

Сиэль успевает сделать два шага, прежде чем узнаёт музыканта и, самым позорным образом запнувшись о собственную метлу, едва не пробует траву на вкус. (И он никому не расскажет об этом эпизоде. Никогда).

В первую секунду невыносимо хочется сбежать: а ну как сейчас убивать будут? Но поддаться малодушному порыву не выходит — Себастьян ощущает его присутствие и, не прекращая игру, оборачивается.

Что ж, скрипку жалко.

Сиэль стоит на месте, не решаясь приблизиться, и демон делает это сам — через свою любимую тьму шагает и сразу рядом оказывается.

И глядит на Сиэля так, что сразу ясно: о смерти можно не беспокоиться. О дальнейшей жизни, впрочем, тоже.

Святыни в принципе не живут.

А Сиэль жить очень даже любит, поэтому разбивает мгновение крайне неловкой и смущающе благоговейной тишины веселым фырканьем и тараторит:

— Темной ночи, Себастьян! Давно не виделись, верно? Неплохо выглядишь и по-прежнему больно играешь, наверное, годами тренируешься? Слушай, туманище просто ужасный, а Старушка как назло тропы блокирует — традиции, чтоб их! Так что я немного припоздал, не знаешь, Князь ваш филонит, как обычно, или явился-таки?

Себастьян выглядит так, словно его буквально на глазах отпускает что-то затяжное, темное и страшное. Проклятье плотоядных пауков, например.

И, выслушав Сиэля, он вдруг хитро прищуривается:

— Так это ты пришел после Князя? Не боишься, мой лорд?

Сиэль, шикнув на встрепенувшееся сердце (не хватало на второй сотне лет аритмию заработать), недоверчиво округляет глаза и охает:

— О, да ладно? Я искренне считал, что он давно отправился в мир иной, а мелким демонам просто выгодно скрывать этот факт! Сам посуди: ты вот демон, когда ты своего Князя в последний раз видел?

— На самом деле, сложно сказать… — задумчиво тянет Себастьян, пряча в уголках губ лукавую улыбку.

— Вот! — Сиэль тычет в его мантию (весьма элегантную, пижон бессмертный) указательным пальцем для придания веса словам.

Палец, едва коснувшись мантии, вместе со всеми остальными оказывается в тисках чужой ладони. Сиэль делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

Получается так себе.

Они замирают, глядя друг другу в глаза. Улыбка у демона сумасшедшая.

— И на гору Блоксберг он десятилетиями не приходит, я наводил справки, — заговорщическим шепотом продолжает Сиэль. — Так что это явно не Князь, а фикция!

Из тени слева высовывается чья-то патлатая голова и почтительно говорит:

— Темнейший Князь, надобно речь произнести, а то ведь все ждут.

Себастьян ловит вспышку осознания в глазах Сиэля и не выдерживает: притягивает его к себе и бессовестно ржет.

Сиэль поддается, но в ответ не менее бессовестно показывает ему язык.

20.06.2019


End file.
